


Sexual Demons

by mangademons



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangademons/pseuds/mangademons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man and woman who punish the wicked for their own pleasure. They try to live a normal live and hide their true nature from others. Find out just how far they will go for their own desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Things We Do For Sex 

James: (I wake up in my messy apartment and see the mess I sleep in. Clothes all across the floor, food on the dresser, and empty bottles of alcohol. I stumble to my bathroom and look in the mirror. I see my black skin and brown eyes. I glare in the mirror for minutes wondering who I am. I don’t know why I ask that question everyday, like I’ll wake up one day and all of a sudden know the answer. I trim my black hair and goatee neatly. I need to work out today, I can’t lose my muscles. Not like I care about them but it does help hide that side of me, and I have to play the game. I hop in the shower like I do everyday. All for the sake of washing away my true self. Just like dirt, I know my true self will always come back and I will have to wash it away again. I get out of the shower and go towards the living room. I look at my dark messy room from the hallway, and then look at the rest of my neatly kept apartment. I close my door to my room and lock it. Like I’m locking that part away…………. At least for now. Luckily for me there is a closet in the living room. I iron my pants, shirts, and tie. I go to the kitchen and make me a bowel of cereal.) 

Phone vibrates and James looks down to see who is calling. 

James: (Damn, wonder what the wicked witch of the west wants. Then again, I guess I don’t have the right to call anyone wicked. I wish I could just leave this bowl and cereal out in the open, but I must keep up appearances. I clean up after myself and put on my black suit and black slacks. I shine my black dress shoes and brush my teeth as I exit my nice apartment. I head to the garage and spot my vehicle that I despise so much. I rather have a van than an all white Lexus, but that would bring to much attention and questions. A single lawyer with no family driving around in a van, not a normal look. I make sure the car is spotless like I do everyday. I have to make sure everyone in here thinks I’m the neatest person in the world. Send them in the wrong direction and make them stay in the wrong direction. They can’t ever find the road that leads to me…….. To my true self. I drive through the streets of the windy city until I reach the courthouse. I get out of my car and look at the huge building that looks back at me with shame. I see the windows all across the building, the huge doors out in front, and the fancy steps in the front of the building. As soon as I step in the door she is there waiting for me. She is always there on time. Always dressed in her blue business skirt and top. Teasing me with that damn short skirt and black heels, as she gazes at me with those big hazel eyes. Starting at me……… mocking me. I can read her eyes like a book and they are laughing at me. Saying to me “I know who you are and you can’t do a damn thing about it”. She flicks her black shoulder length hair at me. We both know it’s the signal for me to go over to her. Seems she’s had enough fun teasing me. I walk over to this dangerous person helplessly. She knows I can’t do anything to her because she knows what I do. She knows that I rape and kill women.)

An hour earlier.

Gloria: (I love my house. I love the sweet aroma and my nice furniture all around the living room. It’s the perfect size if you ask me. Not to big and not to so small. I wish my life was like my house….. All neat and perfect but sadly it’s not. It’s full of a lot of pain. Some that has been caused to me and some of that I have caused to others. I mean….. I do talk to a damn rapist and murder. Not that I’m much better but whatever. I do hate him though; the mere thought of him sickens me. No use in putting this off. I have to hurry up and get to the courtroom.)

She drives to the courthouse and exits her nice Mercedes. 

Gloria: (I hate meeting him here, but I have to keep tabs on him. I need to see if today will be the day he lies to me. I know he never will, but I always have that hope that he will slip up so I can kill him. I step into the courtroom and put on my lying happy face. It gets a lot easier after you have practiced it for so long. Why isn’t he here? I hate when I have to wait for him.)

James finally steps into the courtroom.

Gloria: (And the sick bastard arrives. I might not be able to kill him, but the way I’m dressed will at least get under his skin. I guess that’s something. Guess I’ll signal him to come over here. A flick of the hair and here he comes.)

Gloria: What do you got?

James: I’m defending, Melissa Arther. I’m sure you’re familiar with the case.

Gloria: Remind me again.

James: Melissa just lost her 3rd husband. He was stabbed to death in the bathroom. No murder weapon was found. They suspect it’s the wife but don’t have enough on her. 

Gloria: Oh, so she’s the lucky girl. I bet you’re thinking of so many sick ways to………

James: Somebody is grumpy today. 

Gloria: Fuck you, James.

James: I know you want to, and I know I’m on that list of yours as well. (That’s the look. The old I want to kill you right now face of hers. I love that look.)

Gloria: So you plan on getting her off again, and not letting the justice system handle it. 

James: Is this really coming from you? I’m going to let it run its course just as much as you do. 

Gloria: How do you plan on getting her off and how do you know she is guilty?

James: We both know how hard it is for police to get their search warrants. Luckily for me, I don’t work for the police. I’ve been keeping surveillance on her for a while. I was suspicious after the first husband, but she was careful. She always had a good story to tell, and was very good at covering her tracks. I was watching her for about two years, until she finally met her next husband or should we say victim. She was still careful enough to not leave anything. I watched her night and day, but she was still able to kill him when I wasn’t there. I managed to look at a couple of her diaries. They were all so vague. Of course I knew what they meant, but it was not enough to prove that she was guilty. After all this time she finally made one mistake. I’m guessing she was in a rush, or didn’t believe the police was following her, or maybe I was just lucky. 

Gloria: Or she just got cocky.

James: Perhaps, anyway I snuck into her house for let’s say the hundredth time. I was able to find blood on the bathroom floor. I could tell that someone had tried to clean it up recently. I also found out that there was a lot of it. I took the blood to my friend in forensics. I already had a sample of the husband DNA from previous entries. 

Gloria: I can’t believe that insect is helping you. How many ways is he helping you get away with your sick desires? 

James: Are you done? Can I finish my story? (Ah, her look of disgust again.) I guess that is a yes. Anyway, it was a complete match. 

Gloria: What about a murder weapon? 

James: I’m still not done. Next I needed to find the machete.

Gloria: The one they thought she had used on her previous cases. 

James: Yes, and although I couldn’t find it. I did take pictures of her buying a new one. I’m guessing she gets rid of the murder weapon after each kill. After I reviewed the cases, I still thought to myself that there was no way a mere amateur can kill them like this. The killer was able to hit the major arteries, each blow was fatal. I had to go deeper into her background history. I got back into her diaries and found out she used to go hunting. Her dad was an expert, and possessed the necessary skills to teach her how to kill. I had everything but a motivation, but I guess even you can figure that out. 

Gloria: Yes, supposedly each husband was very wealthy. 

James: Not just that, but each one had a prenup on her. She wouldn’t get anything even if they were married to her. I was puzzled myself at first, but I did remember that she used to visit a lot of lawyers.

Gloria: Yeah, so what? After all that she has been through, you would expect her to consult with her lawyer a lot. 

James: Yes, but what the police and I found out is that she had multiple lawyers. Why would she need multiple lawyers?

Gloria: I have no fucking clue.

James: Because each husband had a will. 

Gloria: Let me guess, she was on each will? 

James: Yep, and that along with some blood on the blade and clothing sent this to trial. I wanted to get to her before it got to this point, but I didn’t make it. Now I can’t do it until after the trial because of how high profile this case is. Too many people would be watching her. 

Gloria: So how do you plan to get her off?

James: The blade she used won’t match the puncture wounds. It wouldn’t be able to do enough damage, and the rest I will work my magic on. 

Gloria: How did she get them to put her on a will? Usually they would give it to a younger family member. Perhaps a son, a daughter, or a niece, or nephew, someone who would need it when they were not around

Jams: Turns out that those men inherited their money at a young age. Also, they weren’t very close to their families. It really is sad but at least their wealth made it very easy for the case to go to trial. The case always becomes a top priority when money is involved. 

Gloria: That’s horrible.

James: Yep, well I got to get going. Got to get someone off so I can murder and rape them later. You know how that goes. (Now my annual walk of victory. I turn back and see the look of disgust again. God I love that look, especially in victory.) 

James walks into the courtroom cheerfully.

James: (The courtroom, the place where everything goes down, where one life hangs in the balance. This is the justice system at its finest. I can see Andrea in her black skirt and business shirt, giving me the eye of death. She looks so innocent with her pale skin. Sort of like an angel in that light. How can someone with beautiful brunette hair and sexy blue eyes have such an evil look? Then again, I should be used to that since I do work with someone like, Gloria. Evil comes in a lot of different forms. She hates me with such a passion. I can’t really blame her since most of my clients are guilty as sin. Looks like Judge Harris is judging this trial. You can tell from his droopy look that he doesn’t want to be here. Only a couple of hairs left and he is letting himself go to. Looks like somebody is ready for retirement. Now I look into the eyes of the killer I will be defending. Those nice green eyes and long blonde hair. You’re going to get it soon bitch.)

Hours into the trial.

James: Although there may be blood on my clients dress and knife, I would like the jury to take a look at these video tapes. 

As the tape plays.

James: As you can see my client had an accident with her ex husband in the kitchen. You can see him hugging her from behind, a very sweet moment if I may add. He helps her cut the carrots and there is the cut. As I zoom in closer it’s the same knife in question. This knife also does not match the wound marks on the victim. The wounds would have been a lot smaller if she had used this knife. (I can see Andrea’s face now and the shock it is exhibiting. She didn’t expect this, but that’s because I stole it from her before she could view this evidence. The house was already rigged with surveillance as her 3rd husband had his doubts about her.)

Harris: You’re response to that, Andrea.

Andrea: Umm.

James: (She’s stunned and thrown off her game. Andrea is a good lawyer but we all need to be prepared. Without it we all start to fall apart.)

Andrea: whispers-(I couldn’t have missed this. I went over all of the evidence thoroughly.) Your honor I still believe that initially she used a smaller sharp object. The victim put up a fight and once the attacker found out that weapon wasn’t good enough, she got something bigger. A machete or a bigger blade, something that would cause those wounds.

James: You’re just going off circumstantial evidence, Andrea. 

Andrea: Fuck you, James!

Judge: Order, order!!

Andrea: That video still doesn’t prove anything. The video tape is old, and the blade and dress would have certainly been washed by now.

James: (You’re still swinging Andrea and just won’t go down. Fine then…. I’ll put you down if I have to.) And just out of coincidence she would wear the same dress and use the same knife in the murder of her husband. Not only that, but I have men from the company who set up the cameras as witnesses. They could tell you that the tape is not old. 

Andrea: This is BULL SHIT, JAMES! You know she is guilty!

Judge: Order!

Andrea: What type of lawyer are you?

James: Objection, my career has nothing to do with this trial.

Andrea: How can you let someone this evil get away with this? 

James: (Oh she won’t.)

Judge: ORDER! ORDER!! The court will recess for 15 minutes. 

During Recess. 

Gloria: So, how did it go in there? Seems like things got a little loud.

James: Just typical lawyer B.S. The trial is pretty much over. After a couple of days, she will be mine.

Andrea stomps over to, James.

Andrea: How do you sleep at night?

James: I use a lot of Nyquil and alcohol. It puts you out like a light. 

Andrea: Well I hope your liver turns out like shit and you cough up blood until your last dying breath. I don’t know how you got that piece of evidence away from me but this isn’t over.

Andrea walks away angrily. 

Gloria: I like her.

James: Shut up. 

James phone rings and looks down to see who is calling

James: I got to take this.

James answers the phone and begins walking away. 

James: What’s up, Sabara.

Sabara: Hey bro, how you been?

James: You know…. Just working.

Sabara: Well why don’t you come over and talk. Been awhile since the last time we hung out. Me and sis miss you a lot. 

James: Can’t, promised I’d spend some time with Miranda.

Sabara: Sounds good I guess but…….

Sabara sighs.

Sabara: Bro, you need to stop playing the friend zone. Make a move or ask her out. How long have you two been friends?

James: Years.

Sabara: Well you both need to stop playing games with each other. Why won’t she ask you out? You know, since you’re too scared to.

James: I don’t know.

Sabara: The friend zone is not a place anyone wants to be.

James: (Most people no, but I’m not like most people. Having her there is the perfect role for her. I can play the desperate male chasing her. Praying and hoping that one day she says yes. This stops me from dating or having a serious relationship. That can only end up being a bad thing. It also helps hide who I truly am.)

Sabara: I think she is just using you brother.

James: (That makes both of us.)

Sabara: Maybe I should talk to her.

James: No! Its fine, I’ve talked to her about it. Just give it a little more time. 

Sabara: Okay, well love you brother.

James: Love you to. Got to go, bye.

Later that night.

Gloria phone rings while she is driving.

Gloria: Yeah.

James: You don’t need to come by. I trust you to do what you have to do.

Gloria: Okay.

Gloria hangs up.

Gloria: (Standard procedure every time he gives me the go ahead over the phone. Never says the word kill, just gives me the message to do the act. You never know who might be listening. Finally I’ve arrived at my destination. The working girls are out with barely any clothes on. Good thing I’m dressed just like them. Now to find the scumbag I’m after.)

Gloria waits in her car for 15-20 minutes.

Gloria: (There is my prey now. I can already tell that’s his blonde hair sneaking out of the bushes. Looks like I was right about your height and weight as well wasn’t I. You’re definitely 6’5, 210. Those blue eyes put up a nice front, Devin Jennings. I still see you for what you really are though. All you are is a punk who got off for murdering hookers. The force was only able to find one dead girl, I found several. It’s time to reel him in. You’re mine, Jennings.)

Gloria gets out of the car.

Gloria: Hey baby! You looking for a good time. 

Jennings: Not today sweetheart. I got things to do tonight. 

Gloria: Aw! Come on papi. It’ll only take a minute and I’ll make you feel real good. 

Jennings: I already told you slut, I got things to do! Now get out of my face. 

Gloria: Free of charge baby! And I’ll even drive you to my place to make sure you feel nice and comfortable. 

Jennings thinks for a second. 

Jennings: Alright, what the hell. 

After a couple hours at Gloria’s house Jennings is finally putting his pants on.

Jennings: Damn Baby, that was real good. 

Gloria spits something into a test tube inconspicuously and hugs him from behind. 

Gloria: You liked it?

Jennings: Yeah you fuck like a champ. Ima have to come back and see you some time. 

Gloria: Sorry, but that won’t be possible. 

Gloria sticks a tranquilizer dart in his neck. 

Gloria: Sleep tight. 

An hour later.

Jennings: What the fuck is this? Where are my clothes?

Gloria: Now you are worried about your clothes. You were very eager to get them off before. 

Jennings: What the fuck is this you BITCH!

Gloria: Right now you’re tied up with rope. The whole room is covered with sheets. I did the whole room recently, but the bed and floor was already covered. You would have noticed that if you weren’t so interested in getting your nut, and if you weren’t so stupid. I mean really…. What hooker gives it up for free? It was a completely desperate move by me, and I can’t believe you fell for it. 

Jennings: GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

Gloria: You don’t like being helpless, do you? Lying there on your back at the mercy of your captor. I bet those girls didn’t like it either. The ones you beat to death.

Jennings: FUCK YOU AND THEM! Those whores thought they could nickel and dime me. They don’t deserve my hard earned money. What I get, I should get for free. I deserve pussy when and wherever I want it. I thought you were different. 

Gloria: Oh, I’m different alright.

Jennings: What are you going to do? 

Gloria: I’m going to kill you Jennings and stuff you in an incinerator. There won’t be a trace of you left. The only thing that will be left of you is this. This little test tube of your sperm will be the only thing that remains of you.

Jennings: You won’t get away with this you bitch!

Gloria: Hahahah! You sure about that?

Jennings: Wh…. Why? Why did you sleep with me? You could have just killed me. 

Gloria: We all have our needs and desires, Jennings. Unfortunately I can only sleep with people who have done bad things.

Jennnings: You sick BITCH!

Gloria: I know I need help. 

Gloria pulls out a knife and points it at, Jennings.

Gloria: You yell one more time and I will cut your tongue off. One last question and you better answer me honestly, because if you don’t I will cut your dick off. Did you rape those girls?

She rubs her knife against his skin. 

Jennings: onl….. Onl…….

Gloria: Hurry up and answer my question.

Jennings: Only one of them. I hated the way that cunt looked at me. Judging me, like……. Like she was better than me!

Gloria tapes his mouth shuts and stabs him in the heart. 

Gloria: And I hate the way you look at me you Mother Fucker!

Later that night a knock on the door occurs and someone opens the door. 

James: Hey, Miranda.

Miranda: James! So good to see you.

James: (Miranda, the perfect girl in high school. Well a perfect body at least, and in high school that was all I cared about. It’s sort of all I care about now…….. Anyway, she had it all. Perfect round ass, great tits, light caramel skin, not to tall, not to short and long black hair. She drove me crazy putting me in the friend zone. The things I use to imagine doing to her. I’m glad I was able to use that zone to my advantage.) What’s been troubling you?

Miranda: Hurry up and get inside. I got a lot of shit to tell you about. 

James: The house looks great, Miranda. (It’s huge; Miranda has done very good for herself. Of course having a sugar daddy will help with that.)

Miranda: Thanks! We need to talk about my asshole of a boyfriend. 

James: Ah yes, Mike wasn’t it?

Miranda: You know any other assholes named, Mike.

James: Not at the moment. 

Miranda: Then you should also know that he is probably cheating on me. I mean he stays out all night and says he is working. The signs all point to it. I mean, who does that?

James: (I do when I’m picking my next victim to rape.) Don’t know. Do you have anything to drink? 

Miranda I got some hard stuff or you can have a beer. Probably should go with the beer if you have to get up tomorrow. 

James: Don’t worry; I’m used to it by now. 

Miranda: Okay then I’ll get the vodka. You want chasers or to drink it straight.

James: Straight up.

About 45 minutes later.

Miranda: I know that bastard is up to something, James.

James: (I couldn’t really give a crap about this, but I need to play the friendship role. Good thing the vodka is kicking in.) You can’t assume the worst. He could actually be doing what he says he is. (I doubt it, but I tell her this to make her feel better. Miranda never did make good decisions when it came to men……. Except when it came to me.) You both should talk about it. 

Miranda: You’re a lawyer, couldn’t you like question him or something? You know, find something out. 

James: You really want your boyfriend to be interrogated by me. Shouldn’t you handle that part? 

Miranda: You’re right, it’s the vodka talking.

James: Hey, I got to get going. 

Miranda: Awww, stay for a little longer. We can stay up all night like we used to.

James: (Those nights used to be torture. I tried to go to sleep as quickly as possible during those nights, but Miranda has a way of getting what she wants.) Not tonight, I got some files I have to look at.

Miranda: How are you going to look at files? You just spent 45 minutes getting hammered. 

James: What can I say? I’m superman. (And my kryptonite is the pleasure that I so desperately need.) I’ll make it up to you though, I promise.

Miranda: You better.

James leaves and is in his car driving.

James: (There’s her house now, and here she comes after her nightly jog. A healthy girl like her does need to get her cardio in. Let’s see how the area is looking. Nobody’s out, not surprising in this area and at this time of night. She usually has on headphones when she goes out jogging. I can sneak up on her, but I have to make sure my car is parked close to her house. I can do it quickly and quietly from there. I can’t let her make any noise or the plan is a bust. One scream would alert the entire neighborhood. Melissa, your ass is mine tomorrow, figuratively and literally.)

Back at Gloria’s house. 

Gloria: Burn you son of a bitch. You fucking rapist pig. (Breathing heavily). (Now I have to clean the whole damn thing. I hate this last part but the other parts feel so good. I have to clean the incinerator with bleach, soap and water after it cools off. In the meantime I can clean the sheets; there can’t be a single spec of blood on them. Next I have to mop up the floor. The sheets I have make it hard for any liquid to get through them, but it’s still better to be safe than sorry. Might as well clean the walls while I’m at it. Finally I can clean the incinerator. It’s always a drag but at least I drained the blood before putting the body in. I’m going to have to take the incinerator apart. There cant be a trace of him left.)

Gloria phone rings.

Gloria: Yeah.

James: Sounds like somebody’s working hard. Why are you out of breath?

Gloria: Had to take care of some stuff.

James: Ah I see. Did you have fun? 

Gloria: Just tell me what the fuck you want.

James: We need to meet up tonight. It’s my turn to have some fun.

Gloria: Fine, I’ll be there. (Great, up all night and no chance at getting in a nap.)

James: Good. 

Later that night a knocking sound occurs on James apartment door.

James: Good, you’re here.

Gloria: Yes I am. Let’s get this shit over with.

James: Let me see the files.

Gloria: Files? I thought you said it was okay. 

James: I did didn’t I. Yet I know you still kept them in your coat pocket. 

Gloria: Here. 

James: Ah yes, everything seems to be in order. Would you like to see mines as well or do you want to trust my word on it?

Gloria: Just give me the damn files.

James: Here. 

Gloria: Everything seems fucking dandy. Fine, go ahead and have your sick pleasure. 

James: You should really start trusting me on my word instead of hoping I slip up. Anyways I got to get going. You can show yourself out. 

Gloria: One of these days your sick pleasure is going to hurt someone innocent and when that happens…. I’ll be there to kill your ass. 

James: Hehehee, right back at ya.

James starts to leave.

James: Oh and by the way, you won’t ever find my achievements in here. I’d appreciate it very much if you actually left instead of going through my things like you usually do. 

James leaves

Gloria: Son of a bitch. I know he keeps it somewhere. 

We cut to James walking down the sidewalk.

James: (Gloria will never find where I put my achievements. They are in plain sight and she still can’t figure it out. I got to say, it was a genius idea. Lookey here, here she comes now. Jogging down the sidewalk and listening to her headphones. Wait for it; wait for her to jog by. I have to do this quick and………. Now! Tape her mouth quick and compress the carotid artery. Don’t struggle; just go to sleep………Good. Now I just have to handcuff her and tape her up. Finally to put her in the trunk and that’s a wrap. I can finally go to my happy place….. that happens to be a soundproof room in the forest.)

A couple hours later…… James is in his soundproof room wearing only his boxers. 

James: I love this room, don’t you? Well if you weren’t just raped in this room wouldn’t you love this?

Melissa: YOU SICK FUCK! YOU WERE MY LAWYER!

James: Yes, a lawyer who helped you get away with murder. A lawyer who no one would believe would be responsible for your disappearance. The only one who defended you when no one else would. 

Melissa: People will look for me. They will know that I’ am missing.

James: Really? How about this? After realizing you were doomed in the face of public opinion, you took off and got away. You couldn’t take the pressure of how people saw you and accused you of a crime you didn’t commit. You went to a far away place to get away from this negative environment. You took all your money out and just vanished. 

Melissa: I didn’t take my money out.

James: You didn’t but someone did.

Melissa: MOTHER FUCKER!

James: I’m very good at creating a story myself. 

Melissa: I don’t know what the FUCK YOU”RE TALKING ABOUT!

James: Here are the files right here, Melissa. The files that can prove everything. You have been a huge pain in my ass for years, Melissa.

Melissa: Fuck your files I DIDN’T DO SHIT!

Melissa spits on them.

James: If you didn’t do shit, you wouldn’t be handcuffed to that pole.

James grabs her by the hair and pulls her closer to the files on the ground. 

James: TAKE A CLOSER LOOK AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! You can bullshit everyone else but don’t try to bullshit me.

Melissa: Fine! I did it. They weren’t useful to me anymore so I got rid of them. 

James: Funny, cause you’re not useful to me anymore. 

James grabs a huge knife.

Melissa: WAIT! Wait…. Y….. You don’t have to do this. You got what you wanted right? You can let me go. 

James: Like you let all of those other men go. 

Melissa: I would have if I could I….. I swear.

James: I would if I could as well. I don’t like this part. I really wish I could let you go but it’s too risky. You know what I look like and you could point them right to me. Even if I blindfolded you semen would be left all over you and inside of you. That’s way too much evidence to let you go. 

Melissa: No one has to know…… Please. I won’t tell anyone. 

James: If I started letting you all go there would be too many witnesses. Eventually one of you would slip up and the police would surely be on the lookout. Also it’s just not worth the risk. It would make my life a lot more complicated. My partner on the other hand has no problem with this part. I really do despise it. 

Melissa: You won’t get away with this.

James: You see all the sheets lined up around here. That was a precaution if any blood or semen landed on the walls. Well that, and the gloves I wore so I couldn’t leave any fingerprints. I also have a pipe system that runs underground. You see that drain in the floor. That’s where all the blood is going to go, after I make your body disappear. 

Melissa: How are you going to do that?

James: With my special acid of course. I got these special plastic bins with your name on it. 

Melissa: You don’t have to do this. You can let me go. I won’t tell anyone, I swear. 

James: I wish I could believe that.

James slits her throat. 

James: But sadly I don’t.

James: Time to get the Hydrochloric acid. First I got to cut her up. (Sigh). This is going to be a lot of work. 

Awhile later. 

James: Now I need to grab my hose. This is going to take a lot of water.

James phone rings.

James: Yeah, Lenny. Sure….. I know I’ll be there when I can. 

Hours later

James: Lenny! It’s good to see you. (Lenny is the only one who knows what I do, outside of Gloria. He helped teach me how to get away with my crimes. I owe everything to him. I can see he is still wearing his lab coat. Every time I see him he has it on. It was hard with him being white and me being black when we were kids. His parents had a hard time getting past that. To their credit though, I wasn’t really a great influence on his life.) Still got that long black hair I see. The department still hasn’t made you cut it off?

Lenny: Like they can boss me around. I’m one of the best forensic specialists around. They need me. 

James: Uh huh, as cocky as ever I see. You still need to put on some pounds. You’re still skin and bones.

Lenny: Yeah but still bigger than you.

James: Maybe you’re slightly taller, but bigger no. 

Lenny: Hehehe got on another robe I see. How many of those do you have?

James: I don’t know lost track a long time ago.

Lenny: Are you collecting them or something?

James: You could say that. 

Lenny: You got any beer to drink?

James: Come on you’re talking to me now. I got stuff here that is way better than beer. What do you want? I got Smirnoff, brandy, Remey Martin, champagne. 

Lenny: Beer is fine. 

James: Suit yourself; I’m going to get as drunk as possible.

An hour later.

Lenny: So how was the trial?

James: You know……. Same old same old. 

Lenny: What happened with the girl? 

James: I took care of it.

Lenny: Were you careful?

James: How many times are you going to say that? I learned from the best remember. 

Lenny: Yeah……… Do you hate yourself for what you do?

James: At first but it’s become routine now. What about you?

Lenny: Still wondering if I did the right thing teaching you about this so yeah….. I kinda do. I always wonder if there was something I could have done differently. 

James: You keep thinking like that and it will eat you up inside. I myself had to…..

Lenny: What?

James: Deal with it the best way I can.

Lenny: And how do you deal with it?

James: By just living life and drinking my pain away. 

Lenny: Damn it’s getting late. 

James: It was already late.

Lenny: I got to get going. 

James: Alright I’ll walk you out. 

Lenny: I’ll see you around ok.

James: Yeah, of course.

Lenny leaves. 

James: (Gloria wonders where I keep my triumphs. I keep them in plain sight.)

James pulls out a sewing kit. 

James: (I always take a thread of my victims clothing and sew it into my robes. I try to wear them around people so I can feel some sort of acceptance. Hoping they see me for who I am and not look away. I know its bullshit but it makes me feel………. Normal I suppose. In life I guess we all do something out of sex. Some lie for it, some pay for it, some do it out of love, and others do it for comfort, to not feel alone in this world. While others like me just take it. Which part of the robe should I sew this thread into? I’m open to suggestions.)


	2. We All Have Our Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Gloria's past is revealed. James goes after a new target.

On this night a man wearing a gray hoodie walks up to a motel counter.

Lady: What can I do for ya?

Man: I need a room. A 100 dollar tip says we don’t need any I.D.

Lady: You sure don’t. Here is ya key.

Man: Married I see, how has that been for ya?

Lady: Don’t even get me started on that. 

Man: Why? I got plenty of time to listen.

Lady: I’m kinda working here.

Man: Aw come on, I got a cigarette with your name on it.

Lady: It’s raining outside.

Man: We won’t be long.

Lady: ………… I guess I can take a 5 minute break.

A couple minutes later outside of the motel.

Man: So did the husband cheat on ya?

Lady: Nah the exact opposite. I was the one who did it to him.

Man: Why?

Lady: Well he wouldn’t touch me anymore. I know I let myself go a little and I got gray hair, but a woman still needs attention. 

Man: That’s no reason to cheat on him. A marriage is a very sacred thing. 

Lady: We all have our needs and he stopped meeting mine………. Why haven’t you touched your cigarette? 

The man lights his cigarette. 

Man: I just wanted to get an explanation for the things you did. I wanted you to give me a reason not to harm you.

Lady: What?

The man starts pouring gasoline on her.

Lady: WHAT THE HELL?

He throws his lit cigarette on her.

Lady: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Man: I don’t smoke by the way. 

The next day an office phone rings. 

Gloria: This is Gloria Himminez P.I. How may I help you?

Gloria: ……….. Fine I’ll be right there. 

Gloria: (I remember the days when I used to go to a crime scene. There is my ex partner, Brady Thomas. Brady was a handsome slender man. I loved his black hair and his bright blue eyes. If things were different we……… We could have been very happy together. Sadly that was not the case and most of it is my fault.)

Brady: Glad you could make it, Gloria. 

Gloria: I don’t know why you keep calling me, Brady. I don’t work for the force anymore. 

Brady: Save it, Gloria. I know you’ve gotten secret info and have asked about previous cases before.

Gloria: Who told you that?

Brady: You got your sources Gloria, and I got mine. I have no problem with you wanting in on these cases, but don’t give me shit when you know how much trouble I could get in if someone were to find out about this.

Gloria: Damn it.

Brady: Besides you always had a nack for solving these types of cases. I was hoping to get your expert opinion. 

Gloria: Fine, let me examine the body.

Gloria: The gasoline seems to be poured horizontally so that rules out suicide. If it was suicide it would more than likely be poured down over their head. From the trail of the gasoline, I’m guessing the initial mark was from there. She runs away while on fire and collapses. He pours more gasoline where the body collapses and burns her alive. 

Brady: They were able to find two cigarettes near the crime scene. I’m hoping that we can find a DNA match on it.

Gloria: (That’s doubtful if there were two cigarettes. I’m guessing the two had a conversation. This was planned and more than likely not an act of out of the blue violence.) Surprised the cigarettes didn’t get burned.

Brady: Looks like we caught a break on that. There were little traces of them around the crime scene. Our forensic specialist confirmed that they were two separate pieces. 

Gloria: (That bastard, Lenny.)

Officer on the scene: How do you want us to take this sergeant?

Brady: Get a list of all the names that checked into this motel. 

Officer on the scene: You got it.

Gloria: I doubt there will be any names that will prove to be relevant. This hotel hardly even takes names. It’s not really a police friendly place. 

Brady: It’s still worth a shot. 

Gloria: Fine well guess I’ll be going. 

Brady: You could help me question the husband. You know in most cases……..

Gloria: It is usually the husband and I’ll pass. 

Brady: Hold on a second, Gloria. You really need to consider coming back to the force.

Gloria: Thomas, we already talked about this a hundred times. I’m done there. 

Brady: We need you here, Gloria. I’m going to do whatever it takes to get you back here. 

Gloria: Thomas… I’m never coming back……… Ever.

Gloria gets in her car and slams the door shut.

Gloria: Especially after all the bullshit I went through. 

Years ago.

Gloria: You ready to get this scumbag, Thomas.

Brady: Yeah, this mother fucker isn’t escaping this time.

Gloria: Let’s hurry up and kick this mother fucking door in. 

Gloria: FREEZE!

Brady: Get the fuck on the ground!

Man: Okay……. Okay.

Gloria: We finally got this rat bastard. You hear that, Matthew!

Matthew: Yeah, Yeah……. You got me.

Brady: Let’s get this mother fucker back to the station.

Gloria: Yeah. (Something is telling me this went to easy, and Matthew’s didn’t even put up a fight. Maybe I’m just being paranoid.)

A couple days later back at the station.

Gloria: Are you fucking SERIOUS!

Brady: I thought you should hear it from me.

Gloria: A FUCKING MOLE! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!

Brady: All the evidence we had on him is gone. Someone must have snuck in and took it out of evidence.

Gloria: FUCKING CHRIST! You know what……… I’m done.

Brady: What?

Gloria: I’m fucking done. It’s bad enough when we have to deal with their bullshit but cops to. I can’t fucking do this anymore.

Brady: Gloria.

Gloria: No! Don’t say anything, Thomas. You know this isn’t the first time this has happened and I’m fed up.

Brady: Well what are you going to do? 

Gloria: I don’t know but I can’t do this anymore. 

James office, present day.

James: (I love my office. I got my drinks handy and absolute solitude. It’s been a long day’s hard work so it’s time to get back home.)

James: (Who the hell is this sexy ass blonde walking into my office?) Ummmm, Did my assistant buzz you in?

Blonde: No, I kind of just sneaked in.

James: What do you want?

Blonde: I was hoping to learn from the best. I was hoping to be your intern.

James: (The last thing I need is a sexy ass blonde as an intern.) Thanks but I think I’m good here.

Blonde: Wait…… I really could use the help. I’m studying to become a lawyer and you’re one of the best. I won’t be a burden, I promise. 

James: (You kind of already are.) I don’t know, besides I don’t know how handy you could be. The pigtails are cute but I need someone who can do some serious work.

Blonde: I did sneak into here. I ‘am very determined and I’m sure I can help you out a lot. I might even surprise you.

James: You did sneak into here, but you’re going to have to do a lot more than that to catch my attention.

Blonde: I’m sure I’ll be able to.

James: I’m still not so sure.

Blonde: Can you just give me a trial run? If you don’t want me around in a couple of days, I’ll leave.

James: Okay, but if I don’t want you around here anymore than you leave, and no questions about it.

Blonde: Deal.

James: What’s your name by the way?

Blonde: Kelly, Kelly Rivers.

James: Kelly, huh. Well be here nice and early tomorrow, Kelly. 

Gloria’s office.

Gloria: I understand mam but I don’t really specialize in those cases. 

Woman: But I really need you. My little girl has gone missing and I could really use the help. 

Gloria: I’ll think about it. I have to go, but I will make sure to give you a call on what I decide. 

Woman: Okay…… (sob) but please give it a lot of thought. Imagine if you had a child and she was missing. 

Woman leaves.

Gloria: (Yeah, I don’t ever plan on having kids.)

A year ago.

Lexus: Please baby, give me some more.

Richard: Get the hell off of me you skinny bitch. Damn crack heads, this is why I want to get out of this shitty ass house and neighborhood.

Lexus: I need it, Richard. It’s been to long. I need something.

Richard: Stop grabbing on me. I got a guy coming over and I can’t have you smoking the stuff. I need to sell it.

Lexus: Please.

Richard pushes her down. 

Richard: I said no damn it! You wouldn’t want that blonde hair to be covered in red would ya. I’ll make ya a fucking red head if you don’t leave me alone……. Finally the door, it must be him.

Man: Richard, how have you been?

Richard: Good man, just come on in.

Man: Who is she?

Richard: Just some bitch. Don’t worry about her. I got the stuff over here. Right this way.

Man: This looks good…… Very good, Richard.

Richard: So how much is it worth?

Man: One sec it’s about……..

Richard suddenly gets shot in the chest.

Man: What the fuck!

Lexus stares him down with a gun pointed at him. 

Lexus: I’m so sorry says, Lexus.

Man: No Wait!

Lexus shoots him in the head. 

Present day, James phone rings.

James: Hello

Monique: Hey bro.

James: Hey, Monique. What’s up?

Monique: I wanted to see if you can come and spend some time with me at lunch.

James: I don’t know, Monique. I’m supposed to meet someone at court. Can this wait?

Monique: I’ll make it quick. Come on, we never spend any time together like we used to. 

James: Fine, I guess we can get some tacos or something.

Monique: I’ll meet up with you at the restaurant. 

James: Great. (Just great.)

At the Mexican restaurant.

Monique: I love this restaurant. Remember when we use to come here all the time when we were younger.

James: Yep. 

Monique: is there ever a day when you are not dressed up? For a long time now it’s been nothing but suits. 

James: I’m just trying to keep up in the good looks department. 

Monique: I remember back in school you use to not care about how you looked. What changed?

James: I don’t know, I guess people just change. I remember when you and Sabara use to look exactly the same. You both had short hair at one point and even copied each others clothing. Now you’re completely different. You kept the short hair while Sabara grew hers out. You’re also looking a little bit bigger than, Sabara.

Monique: (Ha.) Shut the hell up. I’m not looking bigger than her.

James: Whatever you say.

Monique: Shut up………… Maybe I gained a little weight 

James: So who copied who when you were both younger.

Monique: You know she copied me.

James: Of course she did.

Monique: Why did we stop hanging out?

James: (Maybe it has something to do with me being a rapist, and if you found out you would probably hate me.) I don’t know. 

Monique: Well we need to start doing this more.

James: (I do love being with my sisters so maybe I do need to spend more time with them…… Even if that does require having to hide my true self from them. I’ll just have to get better at concealing my true nature.) You’re right, we should do this more often.

Monique: You know Sabara wants you to meet her husband.

James: Yeah I’m still not so sure about that.

Monique: James, you can’t hate him forever.

James: I don’t like anyone who dates my sisters. 

Monique: He is a nice guy.

James: We all can seem nice when we want to be.

Monique: You may be able to put this to the side with me, but you know Sabara is going to keep pushing this.

James: Yeah I’ll deal with that when the time comes. I got to get to the courtroom. (Hopefully Gloria answers her phone.)

Gloria: Hello……… I’ll be there soon. 

Gloria drives to the courtroom and gets into James car.

Gloria: So how did it go?

James: Fairly easy. The cops think their man is, Richard Basco. A bummy looking drug dealer who supposedly got shot after a drug deal went bad. It was easy to get my client off. A lot of people skip the female in this case.

Gloria: You’re really thinking about doing this to a junkie. 

James: I don’t get to pick the killers, Gloria. I just make due with the cards I’m dealt. Let’s hurry up and get to my place so we can talk more about this. 

Gloria: Fine, but you really want to do this. I mean she only killed a couple of drug dealers.

James: Multiple drug dealers and some drug users as well. The police only found a couple of her victims. I was able to find more. 

Gloria: So why do we care? We could find people who deserve it way more than her. 

James: If it was a male, would you want him off the streets? 

Gloria: (Stares at him angrily) Let’s just go to the apartment. 

About an hour later at James apartment.

James: And that about sums it up. The cops couldn’t find the murder weapon but I was able to after trailing her all day. My friend in forensics confirmed it was her finger prints on the gun. 

Gloria: Then do what you have to do……. I have a question to ask.

James: What is it? 

Gloria: I’m thinking about taking this missing kids case. 

James: Asking me for advice. I thought I would never see the day.

Gloria: Fine! Then forget it. Shut the fuck up then. 

James Smirks.

James: (Laughs.) You are a P.I. You have to expect cases like this will come. It won’t be just about protection or some other B.S.

Gloria: Even if I wanted to take it, it’s probably a lost cause. Most of these cases result in………

James: The children being dead anyway.

Gloria: Those kids are more than likely long gone. Can’t believe people could do this to children.

James: Even we’re not that sick.

Gloria: Yeah…… Not yet anyway. 

James: Uh, hopefully ever. 

Gloria: Right, so when do you plan on doing this. 

James: Thinking about doing it in the afternoon or late at night. Patrolmen usually wait until night to go hard on the junkies. I can swoop her up quick in a crack house.

Gloria: If she is in one. 

James: Yeah you’re right. She probably will be roaming the streets by then. 

Gloria: Dangerous to do it in the day.

James: Dangerous at night as well. A lot of junkies and police come out at night. 

Gloria: Just don’t fuck up.

James: Will do. 

Years ago at a late night bar.

Gloria: (Can’t believe that son of a bitch got away. I keep drinking to forget it but it only makes me remember it more.)

???: Well hello little lady.

Gloria: You got to be fucking kidding me.

Matthew: Relax no need to get all hostile. I’m a free man and you just quit the force.

Gloria: Fuck you. Can’t believe word got out so fast.

Matthew: The force didn’t appreciate you and the work you did, but I do. The whole justice system is full of it. It was never about being right or wrong. It’s all about the money.

Gloria: You’re a criminal and a murderer. 

Matthew: And the justice system is just full of goody two shoes? That’s B.S and you know it. The only thing that is different about me and them is that they get to decide who is a criminal and who is not.

Gloria: Get the hell out of my face, Matthew.

Matthew: You may say that, but your body is saying something entirely different.

Gloria: I can’t stand the sight of you, Matthew. You’re a piece of shit.

Matthew: Would you believe that turns some girls on. You may hate me Gloria, but we both know you want me. I can tell by how heavy you’re breathing. Normally I’d blame it on the alcohol but I know that’s not the case. You’re too disciplined for that. You need someone that you can point to as the bad person, so it can make you feel better about yourself. Something happened in your past that made you feel this way. I could see it in your eyes from the minute I saw you. You can’t have someone who is good to you, or someone who is a good guy. You need someone you can label as a bad person.

Gloria: Shut up.

Matthew: How long has it been since you’ve been fucked?

Gloria looks away in disgust. 

Matthew: Bet it’s been awhile…… You need someone who can make you feel better about yourself and I can be that person for you.

Gloria: Shut up, Matthew.

Matthew: A person who can make you feel better about leaving the force, because deep down you think that was a mistake. Deep down you want someone who says it was a good idea to leave, when you know the right person would tell you you’re fucking stupid for leaving that job. I’m not that person; I’m the person you deserve because you know you don’t need anyone who is good to you……. So how bad do you want me?

Gloria: I……. I don’t. I only want you behind bars.

Matthew: But you’ll settle for me right here and now won’t you? 

Gloria starts kissing him.

Gloria: (whispers) Come to my place.

An hour later. 

Matthew: You’re a freaky bitch, Gloria. Can’t believe you’re saving my sperm. Have you done that for anyone else?

Gloria: You’re the first.

Matthew: Glad I could be.

Gloria: You know you were right, Matthew. I can’t have anyone who is good to me. I need that bad person in my life. The thing is………

She pulls out her pistol with a silencer attached to it. 

Gloria: I don’t deserve that type of person in my life.

Matthew: No, Wait!

Gloria shoots him in the head. 

Gloria: (I don’t deserve that type of person because it is wrong. I can never let my feelings get the better of me. The only thing I need to feel is the anger I have deep down inside. I will never be the type of girl who falls in love, but I can do my best to rid the earth of scumbags like you. That feeling alone makes me feel so good. The act of ridding the earth of vile beings like you, and at the same time getting pleasure from it….. it’s absolutely orgasmic. It’s like I have a higher purpose now. I never want to come down from this high again.)

Present day.

James: (I knew she would be here around this time. She is always out of her mind around this place. This should be easy. The only challenge is not letting someone see us. That’s easier said than done.)

James: Lexus, I got something for you.

Lexus: Wha….. What is it?

James: Some new stuff. It’s guaranteed to get you what you need. Just sit in the front seat and I’ll get it.

Lexus: Why don’t you bring it here?

James: With all these cops that be flying around here, nah. Just relax in the front seat. It’s in the trunk.

Lexus: I aint even got no money.

Lexus goes for her gun that is hidden 

James: It’s cool baby. You at least want a free sample, right?

Lexus: Um……

James: Guaranteed this is some of the best shit to hit the streets. Just relax, okay?

Lexus: Okay.

Lexus relaxes her hand and releases the gun that she has hidden. 

James: There you go, have a seat.

James goes to his trunk, and then returns to the back seat after shutting the door.

Lexus: Where is it?

James: I lied.

James starts choking her with his belt.

James: Its okay, it will all be over soon. Just going to make you pass out and then we can go someplace special. 

2 hours later at James secret location in the woods.

Lexus: Wh…. Why?

James: Because of what you did. That’s why you just got raped.

Lexus: What are you talking about?

James: I’m talking about the people you killed.

Lexus: I didn’t kill…….

James: Yes you did. Here are the files to prove it.

Lexus: I don’t remember doing anything like this. I don’t know why I’m even here. Where were we?

James: Do you even remember where you live, Lexus?

Lexus: Yeah it’s…….. In that place on the street.

James: (She is so cracked out that she doesn’t even remember what she did or even where she is.) It’s time for you to go, Lexus.

James pulls out a knife.

Lexus: No wait! This isn’t the first time I’ve been raped. You can let me go. I won’t tell anybody. Just give me some of that stuff you talked about. I need a hit ple….. please.

James: I can’t take that chance Lexus and I’d never know if you would kill again for your desire. 

Lexus: I won’t, this would be the last time. You give me some of that and I’ll go to rehab after.

James: You’re not even worried about your life, Lexus. You’re more worried about getting high than me killing you. You don’t even remember me saying I lied about it. I have to put you down, for my sake and your own.

Lexus: Wait! Haven’t you ever had something that you would kill for and die for? Have you ever had a desire that you couldn’t control. It’s like it takes over you, and you do things you would never do. Do you have any idea how that feels? Can’t you understand that?

James: Oh I understand, and it’s the exact reason why I have to put you down. I know you would kill again for it if you were in a similar situation and I understand. I’d do the same thing.

Lexus: Can….. Can you let me do it one last time? 

James: (She keeps forgetting that I told her I lied about it. I did get some just in case. I didn’t know if my words would be enough to convince Lexus to get in the car.)………… Okay. (Who am I to prevent anyone from fulfilling their desires? I’m just like, Lexus. The only difference is I kill and rape people who have killed other people, but we both have blood on our hands, and we both have done it to feed our desires.) 

Lexus: Thank you.

James: Are you ready?

Lexus: Yes, I’d have been dead sooner or later. I wasn’t meant to last much longer anyway. I’d probably have O.D soon.

James: I’m sorry, Lexus. I really don’t like this part.

Lexus: Don’t be, I understand what you are and what you have to do. You made me fulfill my desire one last time. I’m glad I could help you with yours before I leave. Just remember that everyone has a desire and it comes with a price. I lost my family, my job and myself for mine. Eventually you will have to pay a price as well for yours.

James: (So many stages in such a short period of time. First time I have seen that. She went from wondering if she was truly here, to denial and then finally acceptance. It was a very interesting experience. I really feel bad for her, but it’s time for her to go.) Good bye Lexus, I have to say you were certainly different. 

James stabs her in the heart. 

Years ago.

Brady: Are you kidding me, Gloria? A P.I!

Gloria: It’s no joke, Thomas. I’m doing what needs to be done. 

Brady: You don’t have to do this. We can make this work.

Gloria: My mind is made up.

Brady: Why? Why now?

Gloria: We all need our desires, Thomas. I’m just following mine.


End file.
